This invention pertains to devices and methods of collecting, storing, and dispensing gas at a constant pressure.
It is often desired to collect the gas produced by a chemical reaction. It may also be necessary to maintain the gas pressure within a limited range for the reaction to proceed properly. In any event, maintaining a relatively constant gas pressure greatly facilitates the storage and dispensing of the produced gas. Constant pressure enables a constant flow rate to be maintained when gas is drawn out of the system.